


Terrible Things

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Other, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, life can be a terrible thing. Character Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Things

_By the time I was your age, I’d give anything_

_To fall in love truly, was all I could think_

_That’s when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams_

_The most beautiful woman, that I’d ever seen_

 

You had been visiting family down in Austin when it happened. It was quite an innocent encounter: your aunt had asked you to go to the market to grab some fresh vegetables for that nights stir fry. As you grabbed one of the bell peppers in the pile, half a dozen started to tumble and fall down off the pile.

 

“Oh shit.” you mumbled setting your basket down to start picking up the mess. A few already in your arms when a new voice called out behind you.

 

“Here, let me help.” You glanced up and your faced flushed a light pink at the sight before you. You weren’t out of the loop and watched videos online often, and was well aware of Rooster Teeth and the person before you.

 

“No, no. It’s ok Ryan, really.” You replied, quickly picking up more before he could. You heard a laugh as he bent down to grab the few just out of your reach.

 

“Not only are you pretty, but you know who I am as well.” his voice held an amused tone to it that made you laugh awkwardly.

 

“Ha ha, yeah. It must be kind of awkward when people come up to you knowing your name, huh?” you said softly, setting the peppers back, Ryan doing the same. He just hummed, looking at you from the corner of his eye.

 

“You going to tell me your name them?” he asked once everything was set back. You shook your head no, amusement coursing through your body. However, as you looked him in the eyes, your breath was swept away from you. You knew they were blue from watching videos, but this… This was something so different. They were blue like the oceans, an infinite swirl of lights and darks, with small flecks of grey. But it was the emotion that was held within them that really did it.

 

You didn’t believe in love at first sight, but in that moment…

 

I that moment, you had no choice to.

 

_She said, “Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?_

_I can’t help but notice, you’re staring at me._

_I know I shouldn’t say this, but I really believe,_

_I can tell by your eyes that you’re in love with me.”_

* * *

_Now, most of the time we’d have too much to drink_

_And we’d laugh at the stars and we’d share everything_

_Too young to notice, and too dumb to care_

_Love was a story that couldn’t compare._

 

You fit in with the rest of the group over the years. After a few road bumps of moving between your house and Ryan’s in Austin, you finally moved in with him. You became close friends with Lindsay, Barbara and Kerry, surprisingly. You would go out for bevs with everyone and Ryan would always be there to take care of you if you had too much to drink.

 

Your favourite was when you had small glasses of wine under the stars on cool breezy nights. You would lay shoulder to shoulder and point out all the different constellations and recite the stories you were told as kid.

 

Tonight was one such night.

 

“…and because Draco had been so faithful in guarding the caves and their contents, Zeus placed his constellation in the northern sky, where, because his constellation never sets, he can guard all the treasures of Zeus.” You finished your story about Draco, the dragon in the sky and silence overcame you two. Ryan kept shifting his weight beside you almost anxiously after a few moments, making you sit up.

 

“What’s up Ry?” you asked. He wiped his hands on his legs before he sat up as well, one hand going inside his coat pocket that was beside him.

 

“I…We have known each for a long time, about 3 years now. And those three years have been the most amazing to me. I have the perfect job, and the perfect lover.” Ryan took his hand out of the pocket, revealing a small paper wrapped package with a single ribbon around it.

“I made you this, since I know how much you adore hand-crafted things. All I ask is, will you marry me?” Ryan asked, going down on one knee. You gasped, covering your mouth with a hand while the other shakingly reached forward to grab the package. You untied it and the string rolled and rolled until a beautiful silver ring with a single, small diamond was left dangling in front of you.

 

You could feel tears welling up as you nodded, unable to say your answer. Relief flooded Ryan’s face and he quickly stood up to wrap his arms around you and spun you around.

 

As he slowed down and set your feet back on the ground, you both reached forward for the others face to pull close and kiss. Unable to contain your laughter, you pulled apart and rested your forehead on his.

 

“I’m so happy right now.”

 

_I said, “Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?_

_I made you a present with paper and string._

_Open with care now, I’m asking you, please._

_You know that I love you, will you marry me?”_

* * *

_She said, “Boy can I tell you a terrible thing?_

_It seems that I’m sick and I’ve only got weeks._

_Please, don’t be sad now, I really believe,_

_You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me.”_

 

You couldn’t believe it. You felt yourself shaking as the doctor left the room to give you a moment to yourself. You started to swallow quickly before getting off the bed and rushed to the bathroom, upchucking any form of contents in your stomach into the toilet.

 

Slowly it turned to dry upheaving which in turn faded into full, body-wracking sobs. You gripped the toilet bowl until your knuckles turned white, slowly coming to turns with what

the doctor had said.

 

Exhausted, you picked yourself up and returned to the room to grab your cell phone. With shaking hands, you quickly dialed up Ryan’s cell phone and placed it to your ear.

 

It barely went by the first ring before he picked up.

 

“Hello? What did they say? You’re fine, right?” he asked in rapid succession. As soon as you heard his hello, you broke down crying again.

 

“You’re…fine, right?” he repeated, his voice breaking. You could hear the waiver in his voice, you could see the tears welling up his eyes, his body shaking over the phone from the simple call.

 

“Ryan…I love you. I’m so, so sorry.” You cried to him, your head collapsing onto your knees as you brought them close to your body.

 

“Why are you sorry?” he asked. You could now hear him crying, could hear the other Achievement Hunters in the background asking what was wrong.

 

“I’m dying, Ryan. I have till the end of the week”

 

The only reply you got was the sounds of the phone dropping and shouts from the other end, all mixed in with the heartbreaking sounds of Ryan crying.

 

_Slow, so slow I fell to the ground on my knees._

* * *

_So don’t fall in love, there’s just too much to lose_

_If you’re given the choice, then I beg you to choose_

_To walk away, walk away, don’t let her get you._

_I can’t bear to see the same happen to you._

_Now, son, I’m only telling you this_

_Because life can do terrible things_

  
  


Ryan walked up past the gates of the cemetery, the path walked upon many times before. A smooth, black gravestone came into view near the middle of it all, surrounded by roses and a few gifts. Ryan picked up a few that shouldn’t be left outside to return home, a small smile on his face that fans still came by to drop off their gifts.

 

He sat down crosslegged on the plot facing the tombstone, to run his fingers over your name there before placing a new, fresh white rose in front.

 

And that was all he did. No words, no crying. He just sat with his fingers gently running over the place.

 

Minutes passed before he leant forward to press a kiss against the stone before getting up to leave again.

 

“I miss you.”


End file.
